Dead Love
by multifanned
Summary: Corpse Bride AU: My first Chack. Jack is to marry according to his father, but end up married to a WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys This is my first CHACK~ I'm new to it as a writer but i have been around reading it for a while and i have come to fall in love with the ship man times over. My inspiration to start writing Chack is CrystallicSky who wrote many of my favorite Chack stories. And she's a very sweet person~ Really admire her and Thank her for letting me take some of your Ideas~ So my first story is dedicated to her.

Betad by Kit-Kit-Em (Thanks Love)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Jack watched as the morning sun rose higher in the sky, heating the world to another day of the world's wonderful summers. However, the teenager couldn't take advantage of the nice warm day, as many of the others certainly did. He couldn't walk in the sun and enjoy the warm rays or feel the cool grass of his mother's beautiful garden. Only because of the condition he was born with, his god given curse. Yes, Jack was an albino. Born of flawless white skin as delicate to the sun's rays, as it is to any strenuous physical activity; the young adult burnt in the few hours spent in sun and bruised just as easily. It was more problematic that he was born clumsy.<p>

There were children running around in the garden below. Their squeals of laughter easily reached Jack's room and left his all the more broken heart that he could never be down there. Unless he wanted to call upon pain on purpose. Still he watched the children enjoy and dreamed. Although, why the children were there, very much broke it as well.

You see, today wasn't just any simple sunny day. Today he was being forced to marry someone he didn't want. But then, he had no word in the say, as being the only child of the well known and wealthy Spicers'. It was a given that Jack cannot live up to his father's standards. So this was the option he had been given.

"It's either you stay in that dark hole you call a lab or bring some pride to this family and marry our chosen spouse for you." Michael had growled at the depressed teen. Jack had known in that instant that if he had not agreed, life for him in this house would be impossible.

At least if he went through with the marriage, he wouldn't have to deal with his father's disappointed looks and his mother's worried glances.

"My wedding day..." Jack sighed softly.

Jack had not yet met his groom... and was nervous about finally meeting him. He had heard rumors though. His groom's name was Raimundo Pedrosa. Raimundo was the tall, dark and handsome kind, if went by his childhood companion, Kimiko's, view. 'He has lush dark brown hair and a smile to die for.' Jack remembered Kimiko squealing in delight. Though Jack had also heard that he was the youngest of eight brother's, he had a nasty personality from his feline loving cousin Ashley. Jack took both judgments to heart and hoped that his to soon be husband would come to like him, if not love or care for him.

However, there was troubling news he had overheard one day, from the gossipers that roamed the mansion during parties. The Pedrosa family was going broke. Their business was doing well as well and their business partners had cut them to their own dealings. Jack worried this marriage wasn't just for the money. "What am I thinking? Like anyone could marry me for love alone... I look as pale as the dead and thin as a ghost..."

"Jackie~" Alexis Spicer called happily as she entered Jack's room, giving him just only a moment to put up a smile. He turned to his mother and couldn't help the chuckle that left his full lips. His mother was dressed as brightly in white, as if it was her own wedding. To her benefit, she looked absolutely dazzling in the white laced gown. Her bright sun yellow hair glittered with the disco that was put on and her green eyes glittered with sheer joy. Jack would do anything for his mother and to keep her smiling happily like that.

"They are here!" His mother cooed. "And the groom is handsome! My, what a couple you will make~" She chirped as she fluttered around the room. Her eyes fell on Jack and instantly she stopped.

"You promise won't you, Jack? That you will do your best to hang on to this marriage? You may come to love him in the future, you know. Just like I did your father." She asked softly, knowing the pain in Jack's heart, having once felt it herself. She smiled when she saw Jack smile sincerely at her.

"Yeah." He murmured. "Are they ready for the vows rehearsal?" Jack asked brightly to distract his mother.

"Oh, Goodness! Yes, they have! I came here to bring you down stairs, love. They await for you in the garden-"

"The garden?" Jack stood surprised. Had his father forgotten to mention to his to-be in-Laws that he was unable of staying in the sun?!

"Oh, do not fret. Mother's here~" Alexis chirped again and Jack smirked. Of course. His mother wouldn't let it happen unless he was safe. She was such a worry wart for his health. And he could hardly mind.

"The garden has been re-furbished." Alexis continued her explanation as she moved around her son, checking him over any flaws in the snow white suit he wore. "The garden looks more like the forest now, you know. A beautiful one, though if I must say so myself. None of the horrid sun's beams will fall on my delicate son. No Sir!"

Jack laughed out loud as his mother huffed and started pulling him to his door. It was now time to face his future.

The way down to the lobby and back to the garden was way too fast for Jack's liking. His heart beat loudly in his ears. He hoped against hope that Kimiko would be right with her gushing and Ashley be wrong in her growling.

What he saw after he was temporarily blinded right then by the sun and led quickly to the shade was a young man of probably the same age as him, smirking at him as he looked him over.

Jack's eyes lowered as his face bloomed red. He did not like being stared at, it had led to horrible things in his experience. His fingers twitched at the grin he saw when he, after a while, lifted his eyes. It felt like he was going to be devoured.

Raimundo Pedrosa wasn't all Kimiko had made him out to be. The young man may have been tall for his Japanese friend but Raimundo was in fact shorter than Jack. Stronger maybe, as his body looked well exercised and practiced. His somewhat laid back brown hair blew in the late morning wind, as if it caressed the lush brown locks. What was most startling to Jack, were his eyes. The bright green eyes were glittering in mischief and something else he couldn't put a name to. But it didn't bode him well, he knew in his gut.

Jack moved a little, trying to secretly hide behind his flamboyant mother.

"Let's carry on with the rehearsal." Said the Minister that came to wed Jack and Raimundo.

Both Jack and Raimundo came up to the Minister. Jack looked once more at his groom and again felt something inside him curl. He didn't know why but... his soul was crying out. He didn't understand and so that left him confused.

"Jack!" His father's voice brought him back to reality, startling him into jumping and dropping his cup of wine. Beside him, Raimundo snickered. Jack quickly bent down to retrieve the fallen cup and chuckled softly. He apologized softly to the Minister and kept the cup on the alter. The minister handed him the candle instead.

"W-with this candle I will... I will," Jack glanced secretly Raimundo once again and trembled. "Light your... wine..." Jack mumbled distractedly.

"What?" He heard one of Raimundo's many brothers bellow out a laugh. Jack shrank the moment he knew what he said. His heart beat tripled when he felt the angry fumes coming off his father.

"Can you not remember your wedding vows, boy?! Do you not want this marriage to take place? Or are you just so willing to drag my name through to the end?!" His father howled at him angrily, frightening Jack more. He whimpered softly.

"Do I really have to marry this spineless coward?" Raimundo sniggered again from his side.

Jack shrank a bit more. He knew his luck would never do him well.

"Jackie..." It was his mother's sad whisper that broke him.

Tears ran down his porcelain cheeks as he ran from the garden-made-forest. Not looking where he headed. He ran ignoring the cries that came after him. Gasps that followed as he crossed the old stone bridge into the dark thick forest beyond.

***chackchackchackchackchackchack***

Jack sniffled and growled at the same time, harshly drying away his tears. He hated how his father can drive him to fear and his mother can bring him to tears. He growled again as he stomped through the darkened forest. Jack didn't understand why his soul had cried out to him. He didn't understand why his mind refused to co-operate with him and more why his heart now felt glad that the wedding was delayed... just a bit more.

For what else could it be?

He knew the vows. He knew them by heart. He had practiced them for hours during the nights after when his wedding was planned. He had no intention of shaming his family in front of the guests. And yet here he was, walking to god knows where after doing just the opposite. Jack looked up as a crow cawed loudly. He looked away, shaking his head and continued walking.

At least now, he knew where he was.. The dark forest that lay beyond his house. Said to be cursed, but Jack didn't believe that.

The ring in his breast pocket felt heavy, laying there near his heart. 'He knew the vows!' Jack thought wildly.

**_'Do I really have to marry this spineless coward?'_**

Jack huffed and pulled out the ring from his pocket and took a staccato pose. His back straight, his voice strong and a beautiful smile grazing his lips.

"With this hand," Jack brought forward his hand and lifted it into the air. "I will lift your sorrows."

"You cup will never empty," Jack bowed with flourish, bring his left hand that held the ring to his back and cupping his right to mimic holding a wine cup. "For I will be your wine."

Jack broke a piece of the dead branch next to him as he continued on with the next verse. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." he copied the act of lighting another candle.

Jack knelt down on the cold forest floor that glowed eerily white under the full moon's glow and said the last verse.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine." The ring his hand was easily thrown into the air and caught with his right. He pushed the ring of pure gold onto a dead branch that looked like a hand. With the vows said correctly and without errors, he wished deep in his heart to be loved by his spouse. "For that is all I ask." He wished softly.

The sudden cawing of many crows broke the silence of the night, startling Jack into looking up at the tall dead trees. On them he saw black crows, all staring at him with glowing red eyes and once again started their loud cawing. Jack's eyes looked from one dead tree to another to only see black crows sitting on them instead of any leaves.

Startling the boy more, the birds took off into the night, spreading there ebony wings to lift them high in the cold breeze. Some flew down, past Jack's head, grazing it.

Scared and shivering Jack fell on the cold ground. His body not doing him any good. He crawled backwards, trying to get away from the crows flying around in circles, hoping not to be there next meal. However, he froze on the spot when his back hit something. Not knowing why, but the young man knew this was no tree and so was too afraid to turn around and look. He whimpered instead as his heart jumped and lodged in his throat, hardly allowing him to breathe.

Whatever was behind him moved and Jack whimpered again only to feel a cold breeze next to his ear, making him shiver, but not with the cold. He could barely believe the words that followed.

"I accept. And you shall be mine forever."

Jack screamed.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it Please read and review.<p>

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay So here's chapter two of theis story. I hope you guys like this~

I thank my beta for putting up with me! =) You are awesome!

I need more Chack...

Anyways. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, But I do own this story.

Enjoy and review~

* * *

><p>For many years he lay there, not feeling anything. He felt nothing at all even as his body was covered in snow, sand, leaves and rain until his body was mostly covered by the earth. The days passed swiftly enough only all different in the weather in the forest. He counted the years as they passed but nothing else. He had nothing in the world anymore and so he shall not care.<p>

That was until this day, he heard the voice of a young male. He was speaking with such passion, his voice was determined and strong, it certainly drew his interest. Then he had heard the boy ask,

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He then put the ring gently on his ring finger of his left hand, the only part of his body that had lain above ground.

"For that is all I ask." The words followed the action wistfully.

He lay there a moment, but no longer.

Jack screamed before jumping from where he sat. Scrambling to move away from whatever that had spoken to him. Jack could barely stand on his thin legs as he turned slowly, shivering with fright of what he would see. But Jack had, in fact, not been ready to see what he did.

There in front of him stood, on two legs, stood a creature that looked more lizard than human. Its dark green scales shimmered in the moonlight while it's claws glistened. Bright golden yellow eyes with sharp slit pupils stared at him. It stood slightly hunched and the spikes on it's back still held some snow.

Jack did not know if what he saw was real or if he had finally lost his mind, as his father had many times told him he would. Involuntarily, a small whimper escaped his throat and Jack shrunk into himself. He did not want to be crazy but he did not want to die either.

"Please don't hurt me." Jack whimpered.

The creature's eyes narrowed at him and Jack wanted nothing more than to run away. However, his legs were no letting him do that.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just leaving anyways." Jack shrugged slowly, trying to show that he was no threat to the monster that stood in front him.

The creature blinked lazily, its eyes half lidded as if he did not care. Jack paused at this and stared wide eyed. Did this creature understand what he said?

Suddenly the creature moved. It rounded its shoulders back, stretched it neck and stood straight. Its eyes landed back on him, though and that unnerved him and yet made him curious.

Could it really be that the creature understood him?

"The winters always were stiffening…" The creature's snout moved revealing razor sharp fangs and a strong male voice resounded through the area.

Jack stood only one moment more. The sight of a talking creature that looked more dangerous than any other animal he had ever read about was too much for his weak heart to take. He turned and ran, a shriek escaping his throat hoarsely.

The creature would definitely kill him now. Jack believed. For what creature would not be displeased with being screamed at to its face. And so he ran as fast as his weak legs would carry him. For his fate was doomed.

The young man that had spoken turned out to be small and frail looking. However, he was enraptured by the creature that had just ran screaming from him. The blood red eyes that had met his draconian eyes, glittered like gems. The fair skin shone in the moonlight and the way he stood only called to his draconic nature.

He approved of his mate.

Purring deeply, he gave chase to his new beautiful mate. He was quite fast but there was no way that his young mate could ever escape him anymore. That boy was his.

He grinned as he ran.

The boy's scent was something else as well. Smelling of sandalwood and something else he couldn't name, his mate called to his inner dragon a lot stronger than anything else he had felt before.

He was going to enjoy this; wooing his mate and keeping him.

******************  
>Jack panted, hoping to god his asthma didn't affect him then. He's breath was quick and his chest was tight. The wind was harsh on his face, it was cold and it felt like it was biting away at his flesh.<p>

He chanced looking back, only to see the creature gaining fast on his tail. Jack screamed and almost let tears fall, clouding his vision.

What did this creature want with him? He wanted him to leave him alone. He had apologized! Oh god, did he want to eat him?

Jack was barely able to stop himself from falling over the edge of a high cliff. There was nowhere else to go, except over the edge to his death. It was either he face the creature and be its next meal or he jump over the edge and die by hitting the sharp rocks below.

A gruesome image took hold of Jack's mind and the young adult froze for a second time. He was prone to pain, yes. But he feared it too much to take it on himself by purpose.

A forlorn tear escaped shimmering ruby eyes as fell to his knees, his body shaking terribly.

He didn't want to die.

"What do you want?!" Jack screamed at the monster, shaking obviously to the eye. The monster stopped, a confused look adorned his features.

Jack wiped his eyes, to take in the creature more clearly. He saw the confusion in its eyes. The creature really... understood him?  
>A forlorn tear escaped shimmering ruby eyes as fell to his knees, his body shaking terribly. He didn't want to die.<p>

"What do you want?!" Jack screamed at the monster, shaking obviously to the eye. The monster stopped, a confused look adorned his features.

Jack wiped his eyes, to take in the creature more clearly. He saw the confusion in its eyes. The creature... understood him? Jack shook his head. It couldn't be that a creature like this could understand him. Neither did he believe that the creature had spoken. It was impossible.  
>'I must be imagining this!' Jack thought wildly.<p>

Jack looked at the creature once more and his eyes hooked on the deadly claws it possessed. Sharper and stronger than any cutting tool he had seen before, they terrified him. He didn't want to be its next victim.

"Please, just go away. I want to go home. Please!" Jack whimpered, lowering his voice when the creature's eyes narrowed at him.

Now the creature stayed, not too far but not too close either. It watched him, as if trying to understand all his movements before he could do it.

The creature moved slowly again, more to the right of the edge of the cliff. Crawling slowly closer to the scared boy but trying to look not too terrifying.

'Does the creature expect me to be gullible?' Jack thought wildly. 'This creature was nothing but dangerous! How does it expect me to let it get near me willingly?' Jack looked around now seeing one side of the cliff free of the creature as it neared to his side. 'I can run!' Jack thought. Stumbling not so gracefully to his feet, Jack forced himself to a run one more time.

Unfortunately, his move was not unanticipated. Instantly, he was snatched by the creature and pulled further away from the cliff. Jack screamed, putting all his strength in trying to push the creature away, to which it did nothing at all.

Feeling himself get finally pinned down, Jack felt helplessness creep into his soul. He had withstood his father's disappointment, his mother worry and everyone else's pity and disdain for far too long. 'If this means I don't have to face any of them ever again… I'll accept my fate.' Jack thought and whimpered. He knew he wasn't strong enough. But knowing that he had tried to run away, would have to do with appeasement. Jack's eyes didn't open to look at the monster above him. He just kept waiting for the pain that would probably begin at his throat.

He waited. He thought of how his mother would feel, not knowing what had happened to her Jack-bird. Or even whether they would even come looking for him into the woods.

'Mother wouldn't let them rest without sending someone to find me. So, why hasn't anyone come yet?' Jack wondered. 'Father may have way laid the search, but surely it has been more than mere hours since I entered the woods. Even Father cannot hold Mother back that long. How long have I been in these woods anyways?' Jack's mind continued to run, but then one thought made him pause.

'Why am I still alive?'

Jack did not feel any sort of pain go through his body. But he could still feel the creatures claws holding his arms next to his head. He could also feel the creature right above him. Then how was it that it had not hurt him yet?

Jack gulped, he gained a semblance of any courage he could find and opened his eyes, lifting them up to meet the creatures snout then those golden eyes. With the connection made, Jack felt the power the creature held and intelligence. Yes, the creature was a smart one indeed. He could see its eyes calculating him. Stunningly, that was not the only thing he found there. There was a sort of fondness he could see there.

'How odd.' Jack thought and continued to gaze at the creature.

His mate had worried him at the cliff, coming so close to the edge of it that he might have tripped and fallen. He didn't want his new mate to die, especially not when he had not spent even a day with the beautiful creature.

He smirked.

Indeed his mate was beautiful. Even when scared and whimpering he appealed to him, revealing his long thin and marks less neck to him instinctively; ultimately showing that he was the stronger here. Though the utter fear he had seen in his mate for his form would be one thing to change. Fear was good, but he would rather be respected by his mate than the fear of being killed, for he did not plan on doing as such.

When those glimmering red gems opened up again and finally locked with his, He could see the fear vanishing and wonder fill it instead. He could see his mate thinking up the storm inside and that fact made him smile.

"You don't plan on hurting me, do you?" The meek beauty asked him softly, wonder filling is tone.

"You could've killed me easily by now." The pale boy looked at the edge of the cliff and then looked back.

"What do you want from me? I can't give you anything much really. Except if it's riches… I guess I can ask to get you that, if that's what you want."

"Why would you imagine I would have a need for such a thing, dearest." He spoke gently, softly as to not scare his mate again. But still his skittish mate jumped slightly.  
>However, this time, he took a few deep breaths and returned to speaking to him.<p>

"I don't really know… I am just confused of what you could want from me." Jack mumbled. Thinking again of what he could get this creature. Maybe, he could provide the creature with a certain item? It could be. After all this, creature was speaking to him in human tongue. There indeed was magic involved in such a thing.

Could he be looking for a magical item then, that had somehow landed in his hands? Could be... He had many old relics in his care that father had thrown his way. He had taken care of most of them but had ended up throwing away a few. He hoped it wasn't one of those the creature wanted.

'Which reminds me.'

"What's your name?" Jack asked all of a sudden.

The creature blinked at him, before he heard a rumble. Was that something he should not have asked? Jack shrunk back again defensively.

"Why do you request to know?" The creature hummed out.

"Well… I don't really want to go on calling to creature or beast…." Jack said more quietly hoping the creature would not hear the names he had been calling it by. He smiled weakly at it to seem as harmless as possible.

Instead of what Jack thought it would do, the creature laughed out loud. His jaw opened wide to let out a howl of laughter before coming back down to face him.

"Well, isn't It courteous to tell me your name first, since you are asking mine?" The creature, Jack knew now, was teasing him.

"Jack Spicer." Jack said quickly, his fear for the creature leaving him enough to speak clearly. Clearly the creature had no interest in hurting him.

Jack heard the creature chuckle before he answered Jack's previous question. "Chase Young. Pleased to meet you, Jack."

Chase finally got off his young mate, sure that the boy won't run again. Although, the view of the boy laying on his back underneath him, flushed was a very enjoyable one for him.

"Nice to meet you too Chase." Jack smiled nervously, sitting up as he spoke.

"May I ask one more thing, though?" Jack asked hesitantly as Chase helped him stand up.

"Of course." Chase smiled in return.

"How come you can talk and act like a normal person when..." Jack looked Chase over leaving his question incomplete.

"I was human at one point in my life. But a witch I knew had cursed me to this. An eternity in the form of a predator." Chase smile at his young mate's heartbroken expression at the explanation. Chase held out his arm for Jack to take hold.  
>Jack's breath was caught. Chase was a person stuck in this form! Jack felt all the more guilty from running from the man. He was very courteous, polite and smiled, oh so warmly at him. How was this man deserving of such a punishment given to him. Jack linked his arm with Chase and held on to gently to it.<p>

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered to Chase.

"Don't pity me pet. I am fine." Chase smiled at Jack. Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him with Chase's nickname for him.

"Will you take me home kind, sir?" Jack asked smirking slightly.

"And let you escape me so soon, pet?" Chase asked a mirror smirk on his face. Though with the form he had he looked more vicious than teasing. At this Jack became serious. He looked up at the dark sky, stars shinig bright in them. How long had he walked in his humiliation that after noon? But he knew he had to return. His father was waiting. And he hoped, so was Raimundo.

"Chase." Jack called bringing them both to a stop a few distance into the tree line of the forest, away from the cliff.

"Yes, Pet?" Chase purred.

"I need to get home." Jack looked down sadly at the ground. "Everyone is waiting for me."  
>Chase could sense the sadness in his mate's voice. He knew Jack was not happy at his home.<p>

Why else was he so upset about going back?  
>"You do not sound happy with this, Jack." Chase asked him bring Jack closer to his reptilian body. "Is something the matter?" Jack's eyes locked with the shining gold of his new friend's, and he couldn't look away. He had never seen worry for him anyone else's eyes except his Mother's.<p>

"I-" Jack forced his eyes away. He didn't understand a lot of things happening right now, but he needed to get home quickly.

"I need to get home. I'm already late. Everyone will get worried..."

"You don't look too happy though." Chase asked, raising his sharp clawed hands to cup Jack's face. "Who's waiting for you at home, Jack?"

"My fiance. Today is my wedding." Jack said quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Okay so that's Chapter 2<p>

Hope you guys liked. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ... I'm so sorry for the late update but my life took over as it usually does and i had couldn't get the time to update this. Sadly..

Thank you to all you reviewed and followed and faved. The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to fight against my life to write.. hehe. Still I love chack and Dont actually planning on stopping this.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

So without further delay to the story. -

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously<strong>

"You don't look too happy though." Chase asked, raising his sharp clawed hands to cup Jack's face.

"Who is waiting for you at home, Jack?"

"My fiancé. Today is my wedding." Jack said quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chase could not believe what he just heard. His mate was to marry another that day? And he was planning to go with it, even now?! Impossible!<p>

He would not let that happen. This was his mate, beautiful, charming and one with such a kind heart.

He, Chase Young, had already claimed this beauty as his. He would not let him go!

"Wedding, Pet?" Chase growled angrily, forcing his clawed hands away from Jack's face, to his nape and f*** the other. He felt his claws cut through his skin but the pain helped him calm, if only slightly. His spiked tail came around his mate's slim figure and pulled him closer.

"Ch- Chaase?" Jack mumbled, fear coming back to him. Jack could feel the sharp claws at his nape and the tail that brought him closer to Chase.

"You are to wed no one else, Jack. For you are mine! You have vowed and promised yourself to me. Asked me for acceptance and when I accept I had no intention of letting go. You are mine!" Chase almost shouted at the end, his voice becoming more a roar than a growl.

"Vowed?" Jack asked dazedly. Jack could hardly concentrate, Chase was a beautiful creature in his anger. His scales shined and glimmered as the muscles beneath moved, his spikes on his back stood up into ebony blades that showed his irritation. Just as the spikes, Jack knew, that were on Chase's tail.

His golden eyes glowed furiously and yet Chase had not harmed a single cell in his body. Oh the Control he had on himself! Jack shivered and closed his eyes. He, for the first time in his life felt safe, even though he was in the arms of a man that had been turned into a monster, and was powerful enough to completely rip him to shreds.

How odd.

"Yes Jack. You asked for my hand." Chase's anger faded away slightly at the look of bliss that came on to his mate's face. He smelt no fear from his mate. On the contrary, he smelled euphoria from his mate. How sweet his Jack was.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows." Chase started softly, bringing his snout closer to his mate's ear, continuing to rumble in a purr. "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness." Chase pulled his non-resisting mate closer to him, glad to feel a cool warmth that filled him from the inside. "With this ring-"

"Jack!" A distant voice calling his named stopped Chase. The voice called his mate's name and Chase instantly grew protective. He had no intention of losing his mate. Ever! He curled himself around, closer to his mate and glared back where the vopice was coming closer.

"Jack Where are you?!" The female voice grew closer and louder, pulling Jack out of his euphoria.

Jack shook his head for a moment, before trying to listen to the voice getting ever so closer. "Kimiko?" Jack mumbled out as he recognized the voice.

Chase felt the moment of parting getting closer, and panic rose within himself. His mate would surely want to go back home. But how can he let go? After centuries of waiting, he had found a partner for himself. How can he let his beautiful mate go? That would not do. This elegant creature was his! Chase growled in his throat.

"No!" Chase roared. Pulling Jack completely against him, and completely ignoring the surprised squeal "Chase? Calm down, please! That's just Kimiko. She must be looking for me. After all, I did run away from my wedding. Oh! Father must be furious. I hope he can forgive me and that Raimundo would still accept me... I hope Mama's okay, though. Oh, she must be so worried. I've been out so long and it was day time when I left. I have to get home soon. I have to- Kimiko!" Jack called from his cocoon that was Chase. Not knowing or sensing the worries of the one before him, Jack called again to his friend, louder than before.

"No!" Chase roared. Pulling Jack completely against him; ignoring the surprised squeal from Jack; he pulled his mate away swiftly with ease into the forest's shadows.

from Jack, he pulled his mate away into the forest's shadows easily. "I will not lose you!" Chase growled, more to himself than Jack and climbed up high onto the trees.

Jack screamed in fear. He did not do well in heights. With his tendency to hurt himself, he had always feared falling from high above to the harsh ground below. Jack cried out again when he saw the tree tops move in his vision. They were moving and fast.

"Chase!" Jack screamed. "Please stop!"

Chase ignored his mate's pleas and kept on moving. He had to get to his own territory where he can keep his mate safe from troubles.

"JACK! Oh My God! JACK!" Kimiko's voice was heard from a distant away followed by others.

"What's wrong Kimiko?!" A male voice asked.

"Did you find Jack?" Another male voice asked not far behind.

"Up there is the trees!" Kimiko yelled. With Chase's keen hearing, he could pick out quick rustling from the bushes and plants below. They were following him! Chase growled again, clutching tighter on the small frail body against his chest. The young male was crying now; sobbing openly into his chest. His nails were biting hard into the scales, but they didn't hurt Chase.

"Please stop Chase. I'm scared. Please stop!" Jack whimpered into his chest, his eyes closed shut in fear.

"My apologies, pet. But I am not so ready to have you go back to your so called fiancé. Who will, no doubt, steal you away from me." Chase rumbled out, trying to placate his mate. "We will stop once we head back to my home." Chase explained as he continued on his way.

"But I have to go back home. My family is worried. So is Kimiko. They were friends back there! Why didn't you let me talk to them?" Jack screamed out. He was worried for his mother, who was the only one who actually cared about him. But he wasn't ready to say that aloud to Chase. Not yet.

"I will not have you defy me on this!" Chase yelled, not once looking away from the path of tree tops. "I am taking you home." Chase said again and jumped down, making Jack squeal in fear again. They landed safely on the steady ground and Chase stood straight to his full height. He adjusted Jack in his arms to a princess hold, bringing him closer to his chest and snout. His pretty mate would not open his eyes but that was fine. Jack seemed adorable to Chase, clutching at him in fear yet not scared of him anymore. He purred at this observation.

"They would take you away from me, my pet. Do you think they will let you see me after they have taken you away into their own arms? They would not. Let me take you home. Show you everything I have." Chase implored his mate as he continued to walk with his not so heavy load. He walked to the tree where he had laid sleeping for so long. "And then I will bring you back." He added to placate his mate.

Jack looked up at him with wide red eyes. No one had ever wanted him to travel to their house before. It had been more that he did not have real friends to visit. And those who came to his weren't really there for him anyways. Jack nodded slowly, not hearing the softly put in "Maybe." and "One day." by Chase. But he still needed a way of telling his mother that he was okay.

Jack looked around, thinking quickly. Then something caught his eye; the red Plumeria flower that was in his white Jacket pocket. With caution he plucked the Plumeria off his Jacket and held it up to Chase for inspection. "Can we leave this behind?" Jack asked softly his wide red eyes glimmering, hoping that his request is accepted.

"Will they understand?" Chase asked inwardly crowing with pride at how smart his Jack was.

"Not them." Jack looked down. "But they won't take it unless it is attached to something important..." Jack thought for a moment longer before brightening up. He dug inside his pant pocket and lifted out a small red velvet box. He opened the box and put the flower inside and closed it. "They know its mine. I just they dont throw away the flower inside." Jack said looking back up at Chase.

A rumble came from Chase's chest and Jack could feel the vibbrations. However, they felt more soothing than scary.

"A smart option." Chase smiled down at his mate, once again taking in the beauty of his new prize. Chase heard the distant calls for Jack getting closer and moved quickly. Lowering his mate to stand on his legs, Chase gestured to where he can keep his gift to his family. The snow had piled up at the roots of the never blooming cherry tree. It would provide a good contrast with the blood red of the box and make it easy to find. Jack placed it gently in the spot and turned to Chase, trusting eyes looking at him and then back at the box.

"Will they find it?" Jack mumbled, backing away from the box back to Chase.

"They will be blind not to." Chase purred as he put his green and black scaled arms around the lithe form of his mate. He brought his snout close to Jack's hair and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly in a sigh. "Let's go home, pet."

And with that, Chase roared up to the sky. The crows that had been there, the same way as before, flew off at the sound. The air surrounding the newly weds shimmered with energy and the next moment, Jack felt power surround him.

"Hold on." Jack heard before he felt the world shift. For that one moment, Jack didn't know if he had moved, been moved or if he had flown a thousand miles without the knowledge of it. For Jack, he only felt dizzy and he felt the warm yet cold scales of Chase behind him.

Jack groaned in pain. His head hurt a lot.

"We're here." Chase purred behind him and Jack opened his opened slowly. He didn't know when he had closed them but they stung when he opened them. It was dark but there was a full moon out bestowing its white light onto the ground. The wind picked up and at once Jack noticed that they were high up in the mountains. A place he had never seen. Jack swayed back, leaning into Chase behind him, needing to stay with the one who could save him if a bout of his clumsiness came when up here.

He looked up then and shuddered.

In front of him was what looked like a monsters mouth open to receive them with dark eyes glaring. Jack knew it was the mountains formation and yet it scared him. If this was the entrance how scary would the place itself be?

"Remember Pet, I have not been home in a while." Chase purred behind him. "But they still had better not have skipped on their duties." Chase grumbled to himself. He wanted his mate to enjoy hid home and never leave it.

"They?" Jack asked curiously.

"You will see, Pet." Chase purred next to Jack's ear making him shiver again, but this time not in fear. A flush bloomed on his face and Jack looked away. How was he becoming so comfortable with this unearthly man. Jack felt the clawed arm that rested on his waist, keeping him close and warm. The blush deepened as a thought occurred to him and Jack shook his head to force the image away.

"Everything alright?" Chase asked, amused at his mate's antics.

"Yes!" Jack immediately squeaked out and looked straight at the door... if there was a door. "Um..."

Chase didn't give him a chance to answer, with a flick of his wrist a decent size of the wall moved to make a door to enter Chase's home.

Immediately Jack fell in love with the place. Blue marble covered the floor, with stairs leading up to higher platforms into what could only be called a citadel. there were trees and waterfalls. It was the nature he was forced to stay away all tucked inside a mountain. where the sun could not touch him.

"Amazing." Jack whispered not taking his eyes off the beautiful walls or the cool looking water.

"Come, we will rest for a bit. I'm sure the travel here exhausted you." Chase directed Jack up the stairs and closer to the waterfall. Seeing the interest the young male had to it.

As they came near Jack saw the flush carpet set near the edge where the small pool of falling water. Plates of sweets and cakes spread on it along with a tray with pots and cups of tea.

"Oh, wow. Who spread this out?" Jack's surprise changed to confusion. Chase hadn't left his side yet. So who knew that they were coming to prepare cakes like these?

"Sit Jack rest. I will return in just a moment." Chase set his porcelain white mate down on the rug. Chase caressed Jack's smooth hair as he moved away from his mate and left.

Jack looked after as Chase walked away from him, his tail waving happily and smoothly behind him. Jack smiled as he began to wonder about Chase. No one had ever been that kind and sweet with him. Especially taking care not to hurt him or push him too far. Even taking much care not to scare him. 'But why? What could he get from me that he is so nice to me? Even if I like to see his sweet side...'

A thought returned to Jack. Just before they had started to move, Just before he had heard Kimiko. Chase had been very angry with him.

"You are to wed no one else, Jack. For you are mine! You have vowed and promised yourself to me. Asked me for acceptance and when I accepted I had no intentions of letting go. You are mine!"

Chase had said that...

Wait... Did he get MARRIED to CHASE?!

* * *

><p>Okay guys That was Chapter 3 If you guys liked it please review and even if you guys have any ideas throw em at me~ I'm open to ideas.<p>

Hope to update sooner for the next chap~


End file.
